gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Moonstone
Moonstone is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by SaltyPearl, who has since then been adopted by Finemanederby. GemCrust has drawn a fusion of this character with Ice. Appearance Moonstone has a tall and slim body with long arms and legs and a small waist. Her skin is light periwinkle and she has two lavender eyes, a small and pointed nose, and undefined lips. Her hair is a dull purple color and is somewhat short and messy, having a bang covering most of her forehead. Her gemstone is on her forehead and is light blue and purple in color. Pre-regeneration (debut) She wore a purple and light blue tank top with a star-like design across the center of it as well as black leggings with dull purple and lavender socks and black boots. Post-regeneration (current) She now wears a loose fitting periwinkle and white dress with short sleeves, dark periwinkle arm bands, a waist band of the same color, dark violet leggings, and bright purple boots. Personality She is adventurous, due to her purpose on Homeworld. She is usually happy. She tends to remain silent in arguments and gets over things quickly, often urging others to do the same. Abilities Moonstone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Naginata Proficiency: She wields a metal ended crystal naginata. She is very skilled with it and can duel wield them. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz. * When fused with Steven, they form Druzy Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, they form Eudialyte. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Apatite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Lavender Chalcedony. * When fused with Pearl, they form Opalite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Baryte. * When fused with Peridot, they form Aventurine (previously Sphene). * When fused with Jasper, they form Carminite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Umbalite. * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Cassiterite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, they form Taranakite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they form Clinoclase (previously Musgravite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Cervantite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl they form Labradorite (previously Fluorite). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Iris Quartz. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Ice, they form Azurite. * When fused with Heliodor, they form Chrysoprase. * When fused with Topaz, they form Sunstone. * When fused with Pyromorphite, they form Tremolite. * When fused with Red Jasper, they form Kona Dolomite. * When fused with Gomedha, they form Pezzottaite. * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Afghanite. * When fused with Snowflake, they form Carletonite. * When fused with Amber, they form Dioptase. * When fused with Emerald, they form Shattukite * When fused with Albite and Orthoclase, they form Microcline. Fusions with The Crystal Family * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Cornubite. * When fused with Coral, they form Charoite. * When fused with Thorite, they form Tsavorite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Hypersthene. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Margaritasite, they form Cotton Candy Quartz. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Thorite, they form Mariposite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Thorite, and Margaritasite, they form Hardystonite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, Coral, Margaritasite, and Thorite, they form Goldstone. Unique Abilities * Night Vision: Moonstone can see perfectly in darkness and can choose when to activate this ability (her eyes become black with white irises when she uses it). Gemology Gemstone Information * Moonstone represents love, protection, and sleep. * Moonstone has been used in Roman jewelry for nearly two thousand years, even longer in the Orient. * Named for its moon-like sheen, Moonstone is a Feldspar mineral exhibiting a soft, watery opaqueness and a silvery-white reflection called chatoyancy that moves as a line across the surface as light varies. Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Original Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Moonstones Category:Hyper Blend